What happened with Jackson and April after 10x22
by FirstTimeFictionWriter
Summary: What happened after Jackson's and April's big fight for their hypothetical, now real children? Just a story about stuff that have remained unsaid for a lot of time. If you are the kind of people who are always concerned with proper syntax and grammar, you shouldn't read my story. English isn't my first language and I live in a non-English speaking country. You 've been warned.


What could have happened with Jackson and April after 10x23 of Grey's Anatomy.

-Little chapel at the hospital—

They were seating there for twenty minutes. It was so peaceful in that little chapel. Finally their fight was over. The peace was interrupted by Jackson's pager. He had to go. He gave his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek and left. As he walked away he felt like skipping, like an eight-year old boy.

April sat there a little longer. She felt like thanking God because everything was falling into place. She had 10 minutes before returning to the ER .

-Jackson's house—

It had been 8 days since the last time he had come home, feeling glad to be home. Recently, he and his wife were fighting and she had moved out. Every time between then and now, when he walked in the house, the memory of April being there was still vivid in his mind. The previous days, the feeling of not knowing if she would ever come back, made him miserable. Not today though. Today he and his wife were good.

As he walked in the apartment, he left his stuff close to the door and came to the kitchen. He started preparing the chicken he had brought home. He knew April loved his cooking and tonight he was happy to cook for her. He marinated the chicken, chopped off the vegetables and prepared the rice.

Just when he was almost finished, he heard the keys at the door. He quickly set the table when he saw a smiling face looking at him.

"April!", he said,

"I have THE perfect husband", April said putting emphasis in her words. "How did I get to be so lucky?", she said as she moved towards him. When she reached him, she gave him a sweet kiss and said: "It smells fantastic. I am going to wash my hands. I am sooo hungry."

April started eating, while Jackson was looking at her. He hadn't seen her eating so eagerly before. "So how did your late surgery go?", she asked him. "Good, not a single surprise. Everything goes well good today.", he said smiling at her and he started eating.

When they both had finished their dinner, April grabbed a beer and a water bottle from the fridge and pulled Jackson off his chair. "C'mon!", she said. She gave him the beer, grabbed his hand and led him out to the balcony. She took a deep breath and said: "God, I love this view!"

Jackson gave her his beer and brought one big comfortable leather chair out to the balcony. He sat there and invited April to fall into his arms. As they were holding each other, she looked at the sky and told him: "I am so happy! I missed coming home!", She turned around and felt his face with her hands. "I love you, Jackson".

"I love you too April"

April looked over Seattle as she told him: "I don't know what got over me. I know I shouldn't have walked out of the door, the minute things got tough for us. That will never happen again..".

"You know, when you left I wondered if I should come after you.", he said. "Did you want me to do that?"

"Kind of.", she said. "But I didn't know what I wanted". "I was angry at you and at myself. I wondered why I chose to follow my heart and marry you, when in my mind I knew we were too different."

"So, what did you answer to yourself then?"

"I couldn't find an answer and that made me feel … irresponsible."

"Irresponsible?"

"Yes, because I already suspected I was pregnant and I never wanted to bring a child into a world where his or her parents wouldn't be together."

He nodded in aggrement. "So, how do you feel now?", he said. "Are we responsible now?"

"Now, I know if I ever doubt myself for my decision to be with you, I'll remind to myself, how I feel at this moment. This feeling is worth any risk. When we are together like this, I feel at ease. I feel that I can do anything", she said and paused. She turned, looked at him and told him "I feel like a soldier!"

"Be careful what you say", he told her. "Last time you said that you regretted sleeping with me the next day!", he said jokingly.

"I regretted it in my mind, because of my faith, not because of you. That day, if I weren't Christian, I would have been on cloud nine!", she took one deep breath and said semi-jokingly: "Either way, I wouldn't have passed my boards!".

"Don't say that." "You make me feel like I was responsible for you not passing the boards."

"Honestly, I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't kissed you that night.", she said. "Maybe I would have succeeded or maybe I would have failed at my boards. I don't know. I do know that if I hadn't kissed you, I wouldn't have found you. Maybe I would be a board certified surgeon a year earlier and saved myself a little heartache but I think it worked out for the best… I mean that day was the day I found a guy that I can now proudly call my partner in life and that is just as important as my career.", April told him.

Jackson squeezed her in his arms and whispered to her ear. "I am so happy you said that. All this time I felt guilty but I didn't want to admit it."

"I don't want your love for me to cause you pain", she said. "I want us to feel at ease with one another. I want us to be happy. At times like this, when you hold me like this in a setting like this, I feel like I would go through all that again, just to end up at this moment..", she said.

"I feel the exact same way...", he said. "This feels right, like we were supposed to end up here. I am happy with you April".

"I am happy too Jackson… and you know what? I finally I feel like I belong… and that makes me feel peaceful, like I don't have to stress myself to make other people like me… Maybe that's wrong but I feel like I have all I need.."

"Me too, I feel like I don't care if the world comes upside down, as long as we have this..", he said and paused. "April?", he asked rhetorically. "I love you and nothing will change that…"

"I love you, Jackson."


End file.
